


Dawn of the Final Day

by HeathersDyke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathersDyke/pseuds/HeathersDyke
Summary: Ashton is very bored. Luckily Lord English has a delightful idea!
Relationships: Lord English (Homestuck)/Original Character(s), Lord English/Ashton
Kudos: 4





	Dawn of the Final Day

**BS: siiiigh**

Lord English set down the book he was reading and looked at Ashton, who was sprawled across a matching red leather chair positioned opposite from Lord English. Both chairs were facing the ever-crackling fireplace.

**uu: DID YOU JUST SAY THE WORD 'SIGH' OUT LOUD INSTEAD OF JUST SIGHING?**

**BS: yes.**

Lord English gave a slight nod before returning to his book. Ashton stared at him for a couple seconds, unimpressed.

**BS: SSSSIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHH**

Lord English looked up again.

**uu: OK. WHAT IS THE MATTER DARLING?**

**BS: im booooorrrrreddd**

**uu: WELL WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH TO DO?**

**uu: DO YOU WANT TO GO CONQUER ANOTHER PLANET?**

**uu: SQUASH ANOTHER REBELLION?**

**uu: COMMIT GENOCIDE????**

**BS: thats the problem!!!!!**

**BS: all the planets have been conquered!!!!**

**BS: all the rebellions have been squashed!!!!**

**BS: all the genocides have been committed!!!!**

**BS: theres NOTHING!!!!**

**uu: HM. THIS DOES POSE A DILEMMA.**

Lord English placed a sliver of paper into his book and closed it, taking off and folding his reading glasses to set them down on the table next to him. He closed his eyes and sat in pondering.

**BS: :/**

English opened his eyes and glanced at the fireplace, watching the flames lick at the metal bars in their desperate attempt to escape. Numerous time Ashton had "accidentally" left the grate open for the flames to escape and consume their mansion. Finally, he set his book aside, next to his glasses.

**uu: I BELIEVE I HAVE THOUGHT OF AN ACTIVITY THAT MAY EXCITE YOU.**

As he slowly and steadily rose out of his crimson chair to his full height, Ashton could not help but stare up at him, a red blush growing across xeir face.

**BS: and what, exactly, might that be?**

English extended his massive hand to Ashton, waiting for xem to take it.

**uu: WOULD YOU LIKE TO DESTROY A UNIVERSE WITH ME, DARLING?**

Ashton placed xeir hand in Lord English's, looking like a mouse compared to the giant green cherub. Ashton's face was painted a bright red as xe responded.

**BS: i would love to.**

Ashton stood atop a tall tower in a town on the planet on which xe currently lived. The flames reflected in xeir eyes as xe watched the growing fire consume the city below. Xe had a wide grin pasted on xeir face. If only xe know how stupid xe looked.

Ash flicked xeir hand to the side and another burst of flame erupted into the side of a building. As xe took in the destruction, xe saw Lord English in the distance, rampaging around and destroying things with his bare hands. Ash chuckled at the sight of this. 

Ash stood there for another few seconds before pitching xeir mouth to the side, pulling out xeir phone.

Xe scrolled through xeir contacts, past xeir only K contact, directly to "💚Lord English💚", tapping the call button.

**uu: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF WORLD ENDING**

**BS: maybe i am**

**BS: what are you gonna do about iiiitt?**

**uu: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

**uu: WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?**

**BS: im gettin bored of this planet. whaddya say we light the whole thing up in one big boom and move on to the next one?**

**uu: WHATEVER YOU DESIRE, I SHALL COMPLY.**

**uu: GIVE ME A SECOND.**

Almost immediately as he said this, Lord English slammed down his giant clawed feet into the roof top next to Ash, reaching out to grab Ash. Xe climbed into the giant's hand. The two rocketed skyward, and once they reached the upper atmosphere, they reached out their arms and blasted the surface with their combined lord powers. In an instant, the entire planet was ignited with bright orange passion.

Together, they blasted off towards the next planet. A bright pink forested planet with odd geography and burning green oceans. Once there, they continued their rampage.

It only took around 17 hours until Ash and English reached the final destination on their destructive journey. The combined power of two lords of destructive classes goes a long way in that department.

The saving of this planet for last was very intentional. A bright planet with bright colors that danced across the dark sky. Lord English landed his feet in the soft snow that blanketed Alaska and set Ashton down. The two stared up at the aurora borealis as the cold wind berated their skin.

Distracted by the northern lights, Ash was slow to notice that xeir hand was still grasped firmly in Lord English, but upon this realization, xe quickly recoiled away. Xe glared up at Lord English's face.

**BS: what are you smirking at????**

**uu: NOTHING, MY DEAR. NOTHING.**

Lord English began to look around and clapped his hands together, dusting off the snow.

**uu: NOW WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GET STARTED HERE?**

**BS: yes. lets.**

The two set about shooting flames everywhere and punching trees, slowly making their way around Earth, destroying everything in their path until they met again where they started.

As Ash and English gazed around at the slowly encroaching flames, admiring their handiwork, English extended his hand to Ash one last time, and as Ash climbed into it again, they flew up into the atmosphere, watching their shared home planet get engulfed in flame.

As the last sign of life in the entire universe burned up, the two heard a vast, ominous croak resonate around them. Of course, they both knew that meant the Universe Frog's dying breaths.

The cracks in the fabric of reality approached them, and right as the universe shattered, the two moved their faces in towards each other, engaging one last kiss in this universe, before moving on to the next to repeat the entire process over again.


End file.
